Danger
by devilssmile666
Summary: Grissom fears for his family's safety after a package is sent to him. GSR
1. Chapter 1

DANGER

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I'm just playing with them.

**Summary:** Grissom fears for his family's safety after a package is sent to him.

**Spoilers:** Built to Kill part 2; Post Mortem; Loco Motives; Leaving Las Vegas; Monster in a Box...basically all episodes that have the miniature crime scene serial killer in it.

**A/N:** This doesn't have a beta, so any mistakes are mine.

* * *

Grissom was walking down the halls of CSI, happy as can be. Work was going great for him, he had a wife, he had a baby girl, and he had a nice house. He also had no idea that his family could be in danger in a few days.

Nick caught up with him in the halls.

"Hey, Griss, a package came for you," said Nick. "I set it on your desk."

"Thanks, Nicky," he said.

"So is Sara at home with little Rachel?" asked Nick.

"Yeah," he said, his mind wandering to his house where his wife and six month old daughter were.

"Cool, I'll see you later," he said before walking away.

Grissom walked to his office, and saw a fairly large box on the desk. He walked up to it, and looked for the return address. Surprisingly, he didn't find one. Furrowing his brow in confusion, he took out his pocket knife. He carefully opened the package and froze when he saw another miniature model of a house.

He gently lifted the house out of the box and placed it on the table. He looked at the house, and his heart started thundering in his chest as he examined the house more closely.

"Hey, Gil, you okay?" came Catherine's voice from the doorway. "You look as though you've just seen a ghost."

He beckoned her forward. She looked at the house and gasped.

"How can this be...he hasn't sent one in over a year!" she exclaimed. "Everyone thought the real serial killer was dead, until he sent a miniature _after_ the man who we thought was the actual killer killed himself...when you went on your sabbatical."

"I know," he said. "Everyone just figured this person died or moved away or something like that. No one – not even me – figured he would send another one...especially after this long."

"So, did our shift or another shift work a scene like this one?" she asked.

"No...I don't think this crime has happened yet," said Grissom. "I hope it hasn't happened yet," he added.

"Why do you hope it hasn't happened yet?" asked Catherine curiously.

"Take a closer look at the house," said Grissom quietly.

She moved closer and inspected the house more carefully. It finally dawned on her of whose house this was. She gasped and swore.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" she muttered. "Gil, this is _your_ home!"

**A/N:** Sorry, this was a very short chapter. I'll try and make the other chapters longer, but no promises. Oh, yeah, please review if you liked it...eh, review if you hated it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I'm just playing with them.

**Summary:** Grissom fears for his family's safety after a package is sent to him.

**Spoilers:** Built to Kill part 2; Post Mortem; Loco Motives; Monster in a Box...basically all episodes that have the miniature crime scene serial killer in it.

**A/N:** This doesn't have a beta, so any mistakes are mine. I forgot to mention in the first chapter, but this whole story takes place a year from now.

* * *

"I know it's my house, Catherine!" he snapped. "God, I hope Sara and Rachel are okay." 

"So, who's the victim?" Catherine asked. "Is it Sara, is it Rachel, _you_?"

"I, I don't know," he said.

He started looking for a victim. He first looked in the nursery, and, to his horror, saw a miniature doll, which represented his daughter. The doll was laying face-down in a miniature crib. Grissom got his tweezers and gently picked up the baby. He turned it over and saw that the doll's face was a bluish color, so he assumed that the cause of death was suffocation. His heart fluttered at the thought that this man wanted to kill his daughter.

"What do you think?" asked Catherine, "asphyxiation due to strangulation?"

"I don't know, Catherine," he said.

He looked around the rest of the miniature replica of his home and he gasped when he got to the bedroom. A doll representing Sara was tied to the bed, her hands tied to the headboard, her feet tied to the bottom of the bed. What really disturbed Grissom was the fact that the doll representing his wife was naked. Not only was the doll naked, but the words 'Bitch', 'Slut', and 'Whore' were engraved in her stomach, and blood was on the bed around the doll. Tears threatened to fall as he saw what the perp wanted to do to his wife.

Grissom turned pale, and he looked away from the doll. He wiped his eyes free of the tears, and looked around the house again. His eyes landed on a tiny newspaper that was lying on a miniature table. He picked it up, and looked at the date.

"March 18, 2008," he read.

"The day after tomorrow," stated Catherine.

"Okay...so they should still be okay," murmured Grissom, picking up his phone.

He quickly dialed his home phone number. After three rings, Sara picked up.

"Sara, honey, get Rachel and come to the lab," he said quickly.

"Why?" she asked worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

"Honey, _please_...just come to the lab," he begged.

"Okay, okay, we're coming," she said gently, but she was very perplexed.

"Thank you, sweetheart...be careful," he added.

He hung up and sighed.

"Gil, you gonna be okay?" asked Catherine, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, Catherine," he said heavily. "I just need Sara and Rachel with me so I know they're okay."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Gil, why don't you take a break? Just relax and wait for Sara to get here with Rachel," suggested Catherine.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. "I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this case."

"I know...and you can't work the case," said Catherine. "Day shift can help Graveyard with it. Don't worry, Gil...we won't let anything happen to your family."

He walked to the break room and sat down on the couch. He put his head in his hands and sat there until he heard his wife's voice say, "Gil, you okay."

He looked up and saw his wife standing there with a worried expression on her face.

"Sara, thank God you're here," he said as he quickly rushed over to her.

He embraced her and kissed the top of her head multiple times. He then looked down at his daughter, who was wide awake in Sara's arms.

"May I?" he asked, motioning to the infant.

"Gil, she's your daughter, too," said Sara with a chuckle as she passed Rachel to her father. "You don't need to ask to hold her. Now, why did you want us to come here? You sounded scared on the phone."

"Come on," he said as he led her to his office.

When they walked in, Sara saw the miniature house. She gasped and walked up to the model. She looked at the carefully sculpted house and gasped when she saw that the house was theirs. Her heart lurched when she saw the doll representing her. She didn't see her daughter anywhere, so she was calm for a little bit. She wanted to know for sure if her daughter was a victim, so she asked her husband.

"Gil, is Rachel..." she started, but her voice caught in her throat. Tears welled up in her eyes as her husband nodded his head.

"Yeah," he said quietly, looking down at his daughter's chocolaty brown eyes. "The room I looked in first was the nursery, and found her – sorry, the doll representing her – facedown in the crib...her face was blue."

Tears flowed down her cheeks, and Grissom wrapped his free arm around his wife. She cried into his shoulder, and said, "Gil, I'm scared...I don't want anything to happen to our little girl."

"I know, honey...I don't want anything to happen to Rachel _or_ you," said Grissom, kissing the top of her head.

"I, I don't really care about me," she whispered. "I just want our daughter to be safe."

"I know, but I care about both of you," said Grissom. "I promise...I won't let anything happen to either of you."

* * *

**A/N:** Please review to let me know if you either liked it or hated it. Thank you for the reviews I've received so far! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I'm just playing with them.

**Summary:** Grissom fears for his family's safety after a package is sent to him.

**Spoilers:** Built to Kill part 2; Post Mortem; Loco Motives; Monster in a Box...basically all episodes that have the miniature crime scene serial killer in it.

**A/N:** This doesn't have a beta, so any mistakes are mine.

* * *

They stayed in that embrace for awhile. They broke apart when Rachel started whimpering. Grissom bounced her a bit and said, "What's the matter sweetheart?"

She whimpered a bit louder, and Grissom asked his wife, "Did you bring her bag?"

"Uh, yeah, it's in the car," she said. "I'll get it...I'll be back in a minute."

She came back a few minutes later with Rachel's bag over her shoulder. Grissom checked her diaper, but it was fine. He thought she might be hungry, so he got her a bottle. She sucked hungrily on it until her little tummy was full. Grissom placed Rachel on his shoulder and gently patted her small back. She let out a small burp, and a sigh of content. She then curled her feet up against her father and snuggled into his arms. He smiled as his daughter fell asleep.

He heard Sara sigh, and he looked up.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked.

She moved closer to him and rested her cheek on his shoulder. She gently stroked her daughter's cheek and asked quietly, "How could a person even _think_ of harming a child? They're so helpless and innocent."

"I honestly don't know, honey," he said. "But I will do everything I can to keep her safe...and you as well."

"I know you will...you are such a good father," she murmured, kissing his cheek. "Gil, are we going to stay at our home?"

"No," he said instantly. "I'll ask Catherine if she has any spare room."

"Of course I do," she said from the doorway.

"Jeez, don't _do_ that!" exclaimed Grissom.

"Sorry," she said. "I do have extra room for the two - three - of you to stay in."

"Thank you so much," said Sara. "I should probably go home and get some supplies for us."

"Sara, I don't want you to go to our house," said Grissom. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be careful," said Sara.

"I know, but...I just don't want to lose you," he said quietly.

"I'm just going to go to our house, get clothes, toiletries, and some of Rachel's stuff," said Sara. "Then I'll go straight to Catherine's house, I promise."

"Okay," said Grissom reluctantly. "Just please be careful."

"I will, honey," she said. "I'll go in, get the stuff, and get out."

He nodded and he and Catherine escorted her to her car. Grissom asked her if she wanted him to keep Rachel.

"No, I'd better take her with," she said. "Then when I get to Cath's house, I can put her to bed, 'coz it is _way_ past her bedtime."

"Okay...just be on your guard," he said.

He gently strapped Rachel in her car seat, and kissed his wife. He once again told her to be careful.

"I will," she said. "Cath, I'll be at your house within an hour and a half."

"Okay...I'll be waiting," she said.

Grissom watched his wife drive off, with and uneasy feeling in his gut.

Sara got to her house in about twenty minutes. She took Rachel inside with her, and quickly got a suitcase and a duffle bag. She filled the suitcase with her family's clothes, and the duffle bag with Rachel's toys, diapers, etc. She was on her way out, when she heard a cold voice say, "Don't move, bitch, or I will blow your brains out!"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so very sorry, this is a short chapter. I promise you'll get longer chapters, and action in the next few chapters. Please let me know what you thought...And thank you all for those who reviewed previously. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I'm just playing with them.

**Summary:** Grissom fears for his family's safety after a package is sent to him.

**Spoilers:** Built to Kill part 2; Post Mortem; Loco Motives; Monster in a Box...basically all episodes that have the miniature crime scene serial killer in it.

**A/N:** This doesn't have a beta, so any mistakes are mine.

* * *

Sara gasped and dropped the bags. She was carrying Rachel in her carrier, but then set her down gently when the man instructed her to do so. He picked up the carrier and walked down the hallway to the nursery. Sara followed him quickly. She saw him take Rachel out of her carrier, and anger and fear boiled up inside her.

"Don't you touch her!" she snarled. "Put her down!"

He laughed and said, "Well, aren't you the protective one?"

She sneered at him and shrieked when he put her in her crib face-down. He pointed the gun at Sara and told her to move towards the bedroom. She didn't move, so he curled his hand into a fist and punched her in the jaw. Sara fell to the floor and moaned in agony.

The man instructed her to go to the bedroom, but again, she didn't move. There was no way in hell she was going to let her daughter suffocate. So, the man punched her again, and shoved her into the bedroom. After a few minutes of struggling, he got her tied to the bed. He then started removing his clothing. Tears welled up in Sara's eyes as she realized what he was going to do.

"No, please, don't!" she pleaded.

He laughed harshly and started to cut off her clothing. The tears fell freely as he started touching her in inappropriate places. She tried to pull away, but only succeeded in cutting her wrists. Blood trickled down, and she prayed to God for him to stop.

This assault went on for about twenty minutes, and Sara was crying freely now. She heard Rachel start crying about ten minutes ago on the baby monitor. Sara's fear grew as she heard her daughter's breaths becoming short, probably from having her face in a blanket.

Sara was relieved to see the man start to dress again, but then remembered what the doll in the miniature looked like. To her horror, she saw the man pull out a scalpel. He drove it into her abdomen, and blood flowed out from under the tip of the scalpel. She screamed as he carved a letter 'B' into her flesh.

"Please, stop!" she cried.

He pulled the knife out and stuck it into her stomach again. He engraved the letter 'I' this time, and once again, took out the knife. Sara cried out in pain and tried to pull away. Once again, she failed. She only drove the ropes binding her deeper into her skin.

"How could you do this to someone?!" she shouted, tears still falling.

"Hmm, I don't really know," he said, sticking the knife into her stomach again. "I guess to pay the world back for my suffering. When I was a little boy, I was raped. My sister would come into my room at night...I guess I do what I do because I want revenge on the world."

"But why are you hurting my baby?" she asked, noting with fear that she couldn't hear her child anymore.

"Because...I want Doctor Grissom to suffer!" he snarled, penetrating her abdomen with a hard stab.

She screamed and felt very dizzy because of all of the blood loss.

"Why do you make...models?" she choked out, coughing up blood now.

"Because it was fun!" he hissed as he finished engraving the letter 'C'.

Sara then heard a gunshot and the man fall to the floor, bleeding from a bullet hole in his head. Catherine and Grissom rushed up to her, and she muttered a weak, "Rachel," before passing out.

"Sara!" yelled Grissom, trying to get his wife conscious again. "Catherin, call an ambulance!"

"I already did," said Catherine.

Catherine then went to look in the nursery for Rachel. She found the baby in her crib face-down. She groaned as she picked her up. Then then whispered, "Come on, Rachel..._breathe_!"

She started gently doing CPR on the infant. That wasn't working too well, so she sighed in relief when she heard the ambulance's sirens. They rushed into the house and into the room where Sara was. She got a few of them to work on the infant.

Grissom rushed past and asked, "Where is Rachel?"

"In the ambulance," she said. "She, um...wasn't breathing."

"Oh my God!" he muttered, and he sent up a quick prayer that his family would be okay.

They loaded Sara up into the ambulance, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. Grissom hopped into the ambulance with her. The rushed her to the hospital and into surgery.

Meanwhile, they had gotten Rachel breathing, but she was unconscious. Grissom waited with his daughter as the doctors tried to get her conscious. They finally succeeded in doing so, so they started running some tests to make sure she was okay. Once they were satisfied, they let her go with her father.

He met with the Catherine in the waiting room. She was happy to see that the infant was okay, but told him that Sara was still in surgery.

"I called the team, they're on their way," she said.

Grissom sat down quietly and protectively held his daughter. She was awake, and quietly observing the hospital. Catherine noticed his anxiety, and sat down next to him. She placed her arm around her friend and said, "Hey, Sara's a fighter...she'll pull through."

"Cath, he _raped_ her," he whispered, horrified.

"I know, Gil," she said softly, tears welling up in her eyes.

The team arrived about a half hour later, and Sara still wasn't out of surgery. They all reassured Grissom that Sara would pull through. He stayed silent, so they all sat down and prayed that she really _would_ make it through surgery.

* * *

**A/N: **So, how was _that_ for drama:) Pease review to let me know whether you liked it or not. Thank you for all of the reviews I've gotten so far. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I'm just playing with them.

**Summary:** Grissom fears for his family's safety after a package is sent to him.

**Spoilers:** Built to Kill part 2; Post Mortem; Loco Motives; Monster in a Box...basically all episodes that have the miniature crime scene serial killer in it.

**A/N:** This doesn't have a beta, so any mistakes are mine. I know it's been a few days, and I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner. My various sporting events kind of got in my way, sorry.

* * *

The team waited well over two hours, and Sara was still in surgery. Grissom wouldn't talk to anyone and just sat there, staring off into space. He looked at his daughter frequently, just to make sure that she was truely okay. Rachel was quiet most of the time. She just tried to stay as close to her father a she could. 

Nick and Greg had gone to get coffee for everyone. They also talked to a nurse and got some supplies for Rachel. When they returned, they saw a doctor walking over to the rest of the group. They rushed over and heard the doctor ask, "Are you all here for Mrs. Sara Grissom."

They all nodded and she continued, "My name is Doctor Erin Hera. Well, we managed to stop the bleeding. The knife hit some of her major organs, so we patched them up. We collected a rape kit and called the crime lab to come pick it up."

"How is she?" asked Nick.

"She's in a coma," said the doctor. "We put her in ICU...she'll be there until she wakes up, which we don't know when that'll be."

"Can we see her?" asked Grissom.

"Only one person at a time for no more than ten minutes," said the doctor.

"Doc, this is her husband...is it possible for him to stay with her until she wakes up?" asked Catherine.

"I think I can arrange that," she said. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. We moved Sara to room 374. It's right down the hall, seventh door to your left."

"Thank you doctor," said Greg.

The team walked to her room, and stopped. Grissom headed in with Rachel and said, "Thank you for being here...it really means a lot."

"You're welcome...she's family, Gil," said Catherine. "I'm going home to Linds...call me if there's any change."

"I will."

The team all departed and left Grissom alone with his family. He sat down and took Sara's pale hand in his. A tear trickled down his cheek as he saw the many machines she was hooked up to, which were keeping her alive. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"Please wake up," he whispered.

* * *

He never left her side once. The team made sure he got food and something to drink and to make sure he bathed regularly. He didn't really talk to anyone, except the nurses to bug them if she was making progress. They never gave him an exact answer, so he was getting very frustrated.

By the eighth day, Grissom didn't have to wait anymore. He was sitting by his wife side when she started to moan. His head snapped up to watch her.

"No...stop," she mumbled.

"Sara, honey, can you hear me?" he asked. "If you can, squeeze my hand."

"Make it stop," she moaned.

Sara, honey!" he exclaimed.

He hit the call button for a nurse and then returned his attention to his wife. He knew she was terrified, and he couldn't comfort her. So, instead, he just talked soothingly to her and tried to convince her to wake up.

She opened her eyes and saw Grissom. He stood up and tried to cup her cheek in his hand, but she recoiled and pleaded, "Get away from me!"

"Sara, honey..."

"Get away from me! Don't touch me! Get away, get away, get away, GET AWAY!" she screamed.

He felt tears sting his eyes as the nurses rushed in. Sara continued to scream for him to get away from her. Grissom headed out when the nurses asked him to. Catherine was out there with Rachel (she babysat her for awhile) and saw that he had tears falling down his cheeks.

"Gil, what happened?"

"Sara woke up–"

"Really, that's great!" she exclaimed.

"But she started freaking out and screamed for me to get away from her," he finished. "What did I do?"

"Aw, Gil, you didn't do anything," she said sympathetically. "Sometimes woman aren't comfortable being around men right after they've been raped or brutally attacked. In Sara's case, she was both raped and brutally attacked...give it some time."

A nurse came out and told them that she had calmed down. She also told them that no male visitors were allowed to go into her room for awhile. Grissom hung his head at that comment and told Catherine, "I'm going home with Rachel...could you please try to talk to her?"

Catherine handed the infant to her father. Grissom was on his way out, but stopped when Catherine started talking again. "Gil, be patient...just give her time to process everything that happened."

He nodded and walked out of the hospital. He drove home, put his daughter to bed, got a shower, and headed for bed. He woke up hours later to his cell phone ringing. He quickly grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Gil, it's Catherine."

He heard someone sobbing and screaming for people to get out in the background and his heart instantly sped up.

"Catherine, what's going on?" he asked fearfully. "Who's screaming?"

"That would be Sara," she answered. "Could you please drive to the hospital with Rachel?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, getting out of bed and starting to dress. "Yeah, I'll be there in about an hour."

He got dressed and quickly got Rachel and her bag. He walked out to the car and carefully strapped Rachel in her car seat. He drove to the hospital and walked to Sara's room. Catherine was her room and pacing. She looked up when she saw Grissom walked toward her with Rachel in his arms.

"Gil, thank God!" she exclaimed. "She went back to sleep shortly after you left. She woke up and started crying. She started crying for Rachel and you and for everyone else to get out of her room. That's when I called you."

"How is she now?"

"I don't know...I haven't been in there since she had her little panick attack. She started yelling at anyone who goes in there, so everyone's kinda steering clear of her room...I think she really needs you here for support right now," said Catherine, "so get your ass in there now!"

He didn't need telling twice. He opened the door and saw his wife curled up in a ball, her back facing him. He heard her sniffle, and his heart ached for her. He wanted so much to walked over there and hold her, to tell her everything was okay, to take away her pain, and to take away her fears. But he couldn't, for fear that she'd just tell him to leave again.

"Sara?" he asked timidly. "I, uh, I brought someone here to see you...she misses her Mommy."

She rolled over (grimacing in pain) and saw her husband holding her baby girl. Tears filled her eyes as she saw Rachel reaching for her. Grissom walked over to the bed and hand her the infant. She gently hugged Rachel to her and whispered, "Thank God she okay!"

Tears leaked down her bruised cheeks and she kissed Rachel's soft hair multiple times. Grissom smiled at the sight before him. He started for the door, but stopped when Sara whispered, "Don't go."

He stopped and walked back he walked over to her and risked wrapping his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder and she wrapped her free arm around him. He enveloped her completely and whispered, "Shh, sweetheart, it's okay...I'm here, I'm here."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry, once again, for waiting this long to posting this chapter. Please review to let me knoe what you thought of it. Thank you for all the kind reviews I've received so far! 


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I'm just playing with them.

**Summary:** Grissom fears for his family's safety after a package is sent to him.

**Spoilers:** Built to Kill part 2; Post Mortem; Loco Motives; Monster in a Box...basically all episodes that have the miniature crime scene serial killer in it.

**A/N:** This doesn't have a beta, so any mistakes are mine.

* * *

Sara was in the hospital for another week. She was so ready to go home and get out of that hospital. She'd been complaining to go home for the past few days, especially to eat something other than that hospital shit. She signed her release forms with her husband's arm around her waist protectively. She walked slowly to the car (her abdomen was still sore from having it cut open). The letters 'BIT' were visible on her abdomen, and it would most likely scar.

Grissom helped her into the car, and then he strapped Rachel into the car seat. He drove home and helped his wife inside. She noticed that he had cleaned everything up.

"Thank you for cleaning the house up," she said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he said, "but I can't take the credit for it. The team fixed it up while I was at the hospital with you."

"Remind me to thank them," she said.

He smiled and said, "I'll put Rachel to bed."

She nodded and followed him to her daughter's room. She watched her husband gently place their daughter in the crib. He stroked her cheek and whispered to her until she fell asleep. He then turned around and saw Sara leaning on the doorframe. She sighed, and he asked, "What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing...I'm just glad that she's okay," she murmured.

"So am I, honey," he said, walking over to her and putting his arms around her.

"Who shot the guy?" she asked, leaning into his embrace.

"I did," he said. "I was cleared. I shot, and rushed up to you. You muttered Rachel's name before passing out. I tried to get you conscious while Catherine rushed to assist Rachel. She, um, found her in her crib face-down. She, um...she wasn't breathing. She was unconscious...it took the doctors awhile to get her conscious and breathing on her own."

Tears welled up in Sara's eyes.

"I should've stopped him!" she said. "I just stood there and watching him put her in the crib face-down."

"Honey, you were in shock," he said soothingly, wiping away the tear that leaked from Sara's eye. "It's in the past, honey, what's done is done. You are both safe, and that's what matters."

"I'm sorry about what I said to you when I woke up," she whispered. "I was just...still scared."

"And high off the drugs," said Grissom with a chuckle.

"That too," she said with a smile.

She snuggled deeper into his embrace, and whispered, "Night."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he murmured.

They closed their eyes and soon fell asleep. However, later that night, Grissom was awakened by Sara thrashing around in her sleep. Sweat beaded her forehead, her eyes were clenched shut in fear. She was moaning in her sleep as well.

"Stop, get off of me!" she whimpered. "Gil, HELP!! Get him off of me...Gil, make him stop!"

Grissom heart tore in two. He gently placed his hand on her bare shoulder and caressed it.

"Sweetheart, please wake up," he whispered. "Sara, wake up!"

Her eyelids flew open, revealing the fear in her brown eyes. Grissom embraced her tightly, and then she cried. The tears flowed down her cheeks as Grissom rocked her back and forth, whispering loving things in her ear.

"I'm here, sweetheart," he murmured. "You're safe...I won't let anything happen to you."

She eventually calmed down, but did not leave the comfort and safety of her husband's arms. He gently stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head multiple times.

"Are you okay, honey?" he asked.

"I, I just can't stop it from playing over and over again in my head," she whispered, the tears forming again. "I'd give anything for it to stop."

A tear fell, and Grissom quickly caught it with his thumb.

"Honey, there is no way to make it stop," he said. "It will start to disappear after awhile, but you can't just make it go away. But you're strong, and you'll get through it...and I'll be right here for you."

Sara smiled and hugged her husband. He leaned down and planted multiple kisses in her hair. He sat there with her for a few minutes.

"Um, Sara, I've noticed that you've been having that nightmare for awhile," said Grissom. "I've heard you moaning in your sleep at the hospital as well."

"What are you trying to say?" Sara asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Maybe you should consider getting...professional help," said Grissom.

"Oh, so now you think I'm psycho!" snapped Sara.

"No, no, no...I just think that it would help," said Grissom quietly. "I'm sorry, I never should've suggested it. I was just trying to help you, sweetheart. Just, forget about it."

He kissed her cheek and laid back down on his side. Sara mentally kicked herself. She knew she was overreacting. She stopped Grissom from creeping back into his shell.

"I know you're trying to help...but I just don't like the feeling of seeing a counselor," said Sara, gently stroking his arm. "It makes me feel like I'm crazy."

"You're not crazy, Sara," he said gently, sitting back up. "I think it would help if you talked about it to someone...I could always be there with you."

Sara sighed and said, "I'll think about it. Thank you, for caring."

"Sara, I love you too damn much not to care," said Grissom giving her a small smile.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll continue this very soon. Thanks a bunch for everyone who has reviewed. Also, thank you for those who pushed me to keep going. A big, special thanks to odeepblue for giving me some brainstorming tips! You rock! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, I'm just playing with them.

**Summary:** Grissom fears for his family's safety after a package is sent to him.

**Spoilers:** Built to Kill part 2; Post Mortem; Loco Motives; Monster in a Box...basically all episodes that have the miniature crime scene serial killer in it.

**A/N:** This doesn't have a beta, so any mistakes are mine. A HUGE thank you goes out to **odeepblue**, who helped me get some ideas for the rest of this fic. Thank you so, SO much...YOU ROCK!!!

* * *

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Sara zipped up her suitcase as she and Grissom prepared to leave for the mountains. Sara dismissed the idea of therapy the following morning after their discussion. Instead, they decided to get away from everything and take a trip as a couple. Catherine and Lindsey were going to babysit Rachel so the couple could go someplace quiet and be with each other. They were heading up to their cabin for the weekend.

"You got everything, hon?" Grissom asked, lugging his suitcase into the hall.

"I think so," said Sara. "And Rachel's things are in the car, right?"

"Yes...okay, we're good to go," said Grissom, picking up Sara's suitcase.

Sara picked up Rachel and carried her to the car. She gently strapped the eight-month-old infant into the car seat and made sure she was safe. Sara kissed her daughter's smooth cheek before closing the door. She then climbed in the passenger's seat and buckled up. After everyone was situated, Grissom started for Catherine's house. He pulled into Catherine's driveway twenty minutes later and helped Sara get Rachel's things out of the truck. Sara carried in Rachel along with the suitcase stuffed with the infant's clothes.

"Sara, are you sure you got that?" Grissom asked. "I don't want you hurting yourself."

"I'm fine, Gil," she answered, touched by his concern.

Catherine and Lindsey greeted them at the door, and took Rachel inside. When convinced that their baby would be safe, Grissom and Sara left. They drove for over two hours until they finally reached their cabin that they had bought a couple years ago together. This cabin was very special to them because this was the place where baby Rachel had been conceived. It also had a spectacular view. The cabin overlooked a lake, it was in the middle of the forest, wildlife was everywhere, and they had absolutely no human contact.

They unloaded their things and got situated in their cabin. Grissom ordered Sara to take a relaxing bath while he prepared dinner for him and his wife. He got candles out and set them on the table while their food cooked. When everything was done, he lit the candles, dimmed the lights, and went to go get his wife.

"Sara, honey, dinner's ready," he said as he entered the bathroom.

She smiled and then said, "I'll be right out."

"No, I'll hang around here," said Grissom, "and then I'll accompany you out."

She giggled and got dressed. Grissom interlocked his arm with hers and guided her into the dining room. She gasped in surprise when she saw the scene before her. He smiled and kissed her cheek. He guided her to her seat, pulled it out for her, and then gently pushed her up to the table. He served Sara her dinner. Their dinner consisted of pasta with his famous sauce and homemade garlic bread. She thanked him, and then he poured the wine in two glasses. Grissom handed her one glass and then sat down with his food.

They ate in a comfortable silence. When they were finished with dinner, Grissom took away the plates and put them in the sink. He then gave Sara a slice of warm, homemade apple pie with a chunk of ice cream for dessert. Grissom sat next to Sara for their dessert, unlike their dinner where he sat across from her. He rested his hand on her thigh the whole time and unconsciously caressed it. She laced her fingers with his and they finished dessert.

"Thank you so much for this," she said as he cleaned off the table. She had offered to help, but he insisted that she relax. "It's been awhile since we've had a weekend to ourselves. Don't get me wrong, I love Rachel and I love having her around, but I missed having you all to myself."

"Greedy, are we?" he asked with a smile.

She chuckled and then got up from the table. She walked over to him and stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek against his shoulder. She kissed his neck and, when she noticed the bulge in his pants, said, "I think someone else missed me, too."

He blushed and she smiled. Sara kissed him passionately on the lips and whispered, "Make love to me."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Grissom asked, concerned.

They had not been sexually intimate ever since Sara had been attacked. Even though it was frustrating for Grissom, he stuck by and supported her.

"It's been two months," she said huskily. "I miss you."

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, although his mind was screaming for him to shut up.

"You won't...if you do, I'll let you know," she said.

He guided her to the bedroom, kissing her passionately. She started to undress, but Grissom stopped her.

"May I?" he asked.

She nodded and watched him gently undress her. He knew that her attacker had stripped her before assaulting her, but he tried to do it as gently as possible. He looked up at her from time to time to make sure she was okay.

When both of them were undressed, he made sure she was ready before going any further.

"For the millionth time, I'm fine," she said, touched by how concerned he was.

He gently slid into her. She shuddered and moaned in pleasure. Ever so gently, he thrust into her. She groaned and bucked her hips against his.

"Harder," she breathed.

"You sure?"

"You say that one more – oh, God – time, I swear, I will castrate you," she threatened.

He nodded and thrust hard into her. She closed her eyes and moaned his name. Several minutes later, he felt her walls begin to clench around him, and her orgasm crashed over her. Moments later, he came, too. They both lay there, panting and sweaty. He wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her gently and said, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she breathed.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I will cut it off," she murmured against his shoulder.

He smiled and shut his eyes. They both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so sorry it's taken me forever to update. I almost forgot about this fic until I recieved a review about it this weekend. Thank you to **csifan3567** for reviewing and reminding me about this fic! 


End file.
